leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon World/Dragon Trainer
Lore ;Twice did dragonfire consume the world. Twice from the embers were heroes. ;Dragon Trainers * * * History Dragon Trainer's Field Guide TIP #123 Who didn't feed the dragon? An unhappy dragon is a hungry dragon. Feed your dragon regularly to avoid symptoms such as hunger, hanger, and a sudden urge to eat.. well, you. TIP #233 Your dragon's den It's a common misconception that dragons like to live in caves filled with gold. They actually like to be out doors most of the time, unless it's raining or there's a really good movie on the television. TIP #234 Your dragon's belly and you Out in the wild and can't start a fire? Just tickle your dragon's belly for a usually non- lethal firestarter! TIP #357 Face check Do not point your dragon at or around your face. Refusing to follow these rules will probably almost 100% result in total body death. Rocket Jump Time to Fly Your dragon will fire a high-impact flame blast into the ground, sending you soaring away from - or towards (good luck) - enemies armed with very sharp, very dangerous pokey things. For smooth sailing, stow all Infinity Edges before takeoff. Trivia General= * The Trainer theme may have been inspired by the " " franchise. * Each champion in this skin series has a main dragon. ** has Pix turns into a small dragon. In addition, she can polymorph enemies into dragons. ** 's dragon companion is named Riggle. ** 's main dragon, Pythagoras, sits on his head. He has other dragons too. The little guys are named Turret Jr. And the big dragons are named Bitey. * The study of dragons are called "Dragonology", and * Pythagoras species seems to be the dragon queen, known with many names: "Queen of the monsters", "Queen under the mountain". ** Pythagoras wants to reclaim her titles. However, Heimerdinger thinks they are excessive. |-| Skins= Heimerdinger DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Lulu DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Tristana DragonTrainerSkin HD.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Test Your Wings Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Legendary Skin Trailer - League of Legends| Dragon Trainer Tristana VFX - Behind the Scenes Dragon Trainer Tristana figure turnable| TEASER It's hatched| |-| Gallery= Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Concept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Concept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 05.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 06.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 07.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 08.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 09.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 10.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Vlad Bacescu) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 11.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 12.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Concept 13.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Model 01.png|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Model Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Heimerdinger DragonTrainer Splash Concept 04.gif|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Lulu Dragon Trainer Sculpture.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 1.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 2.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Lulu Dragon Trainer Model 3.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Model 4 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Tristana DragonTrainer Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Concept (by Riot Artist Gem Lim) Tristana DragonTrainer Model 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Tristana DragonTrainer Model 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Model 2 (by Riot Artist Cody Bunt) Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide Cover.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Cover Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 01.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 1 Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 02.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 2 Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 03.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 3 Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 04.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 4 Tristana DragonTrainer DragonTrainer'sFieldGuide 05.png|Dragon Trainer Tristana "Dragon Trainer's Field Guide" Illustration 5 Tristana DragonTrainer Statue Model 01.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Tristana DragonTrainer Statue Model 02.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Yordle Camp Promo.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Yordle Camp Promo Concept 01.jpg|Yordle Camp Promo Concept (by Riot Artists Cesar Rosolino and Carlos Luzzi) Valentines 2017 card 3.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Valentines Day 2017 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Katherine 'Suqling' Su) |-| Summoner Icons= Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger profileicon.png|Dragon Trainer Heimerdinger Pythagoras profileicon.png|Pythagoras Bitey profileicon.png|Bitey Turret Jr. profileicon.png|Turret Jr. |-|Ward Skins= Riggle Ward.png|Riggle Trained Dragon Ward.png|Trained Dragon de:Drachenwelt (Skinreihe)/Drachenzähmer Category:Alternate Universe Category:Tristana Category:Lulu Category:Heimerdinger Category:Dragon